


to the moon and back

by andnowforyaya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, M/M, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: “Hey, have you seen Ten?” Kun asked Johnny for the third time that night.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 36
Kudos: 302





	to the moon and back

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like trash so i wanted to expand and post something :D
> 
> thank you, [a](https://twitter.com/nastaeyong/status/1275401322397868033?s=20), for the original prompt

“Hey, have you seen Ten?” Kun asked Johnny for the third time that night, as Johnny sank yet another ping pong into Jaehyun’s arrangement of cups on the other side of the table. The crowd around the pair playing beer pong cheered raucously, as this was the fourth ball in a row Jaehyun had to fish out of his red solo cups to drain the jungle juice within. Kun watched with a mix of horror and admiration as Jaehyun gulped the contents down, crushing the cup in his hand and throwing it into the air when he was done. 

“Dude, I’m busy,” Johnny said amiably over his shoulder. “He’s probably with Lucas somewhere. Have you seen Lucas?”

The truth was that Kun had already been around to all the rooms in the frat house like three times, wandered the front and back lawns, and checked the closets in case his boyfriend was passed out inside one of them or making out with Sicheng again. He normally wouldn’t mind either of these things (except of course for the constant worry Kun had at the back of his mind for the state of Ten’s liver), but tonight they were supposed to have been having dinner with Kun’s parents.

Yeah.

Kun’s smile was tight on his face. “You’re right, maybe I’ll look for Lucas. He can’t be that hard to miss.” 

"Sounds good, man," Johnny said, his attention clearly diverted back to the game.  He boo’d when Jaehyun’s ball landed in one of his cups.

.

After wandering the house one more time with a half-full drink in his hand so that his friends would stop trying to shove a fresh one into his face, Kun found Ten on the trampoline in the backyard, flat out and spread eagle on his back. Ten was wearing a nice shirt that was clinging onto his chest precariously with one fastened button, now, and black slacks and just the one sock on his foot. Kun climbed up onto the trampoline and lay down beside him, bouncing a little as he settled, taking in the pink of Ten's hair that looked almost lilac under the moon.

“Hello,” Kun greeted the sky.

“I’m sorry,” Ten said. “I panicked.”

“I know, baby,” Kun said. “I forgive you.”

Ten kicked his heels into the trampoline, and the whole structure shook and trembled. “Don’t lie. I fucked up majorly.”

Kun sighed and folded his hands over his belly. “Okay, I won’t lie. You fucked up majorly. But I will forgive you after we talk, so tell me what’s going on.”

“You’re going to think I’m crazy,” Ten said. “Crazy Ten, being a stupid fucking crazy Pisces again.”

“I don’t think you’re crazy,” Kun said patiently. “I love you and I want to know what’s wrong. Why didn’t you show up for dinner, Ten?”

Ten turned onto his side, propping himself up onto his elbow. The movement caused the surface of the trampoline to undulate like they were floating on ocean waves. 

Kun looked at him, his Ten, his bright eyes and flushed skin, still a little blotchy from crying. He wanted to close the distance between them, hold Ten snug between his arms and thighs and tell him he was perfect and that he'd done nothing wrong and everything was better now, and then he wanted to make out with him until morning, but the more rational part of him knew he needed to allow this conversation to happen. Especially when Ten said:

“You’ll break up with me after I meet your parents."

Kun's breath caught in his throat as his eyes widened. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“You’re pre-med,” Ten said quickly, steamrolling ahead despite Kun’s protests. He ticked off the reasons as he saw them on his fingers, counting. “An only child. A future doctor. Your parents’ hopes and dreams are all on you. I have no fucking clue what I want to do?! I want to paint and dance and suck you off in cities all over the world. That’s it. That’s, like, my five year plan.”

“Just five years?”

“I figure after five years we move on to exhibitionism,” Ten said, looking at Kun with huge, lost eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m the worst. Your parents hate me.”

“My parents don’t hate you,” Kun said. “And even if they did, I wouldn’t care, alright? Because I love you to bits and I don’t need their approval to keep being with you. I want you to paint and dance and suck me off. Is that the problem?”

“No,” Ten whined, throwing his face into his hands and curling up into a ball. “I don’t know.”

“Baby,” Kun cooed. He held his arms out finally and let out a sigh when Ten barreled into his chest, marveling like always at how well they fit together. “Then what is it?”

“I want them to like me,” Ten cried.

“So you don’t show up to dinner?”

“If they never meet me, then they can never decide whether or not they like me.”

Sound Ten logic, Kun thought as he held him, smoothing his hands down Ten’s trembling back. He placed a kiss over Ten’s hair. “If they never meet you, they’ll never get to see how lovely and incredible you are. How important you are to me. How kind, thoughtful, intelligent. Look at me, baby.” Kun hooked Ten’s chin with his finger and lifted his gaze. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” was Ten’s immediate, hiccuping response.

“To the moon and back,” Kun said.

“To the moon and back,” Ten whispered.

They kissed, and just like the first time, the press of Ten’s lips with his own made his toes curl in delight. There would be other dinners with Kun's parents that could be arranged. His parents lived in the same state, after all, not another country like Ten's family did. They'd make this work.

“Now,” Kun said. “Let’s go find your other sock.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please share your comments and kudos, thank you!
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/andnowforyaya) | [my cc](http://curiouscat.me/andnowforyaya)


End file.
